


It's All About The Desk

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Jack being Jack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: The Doctor has been stuck on Earth, and working for Torchwood in the meantime, for nearly a year. Jack has decided that it's about time that the Doctor should have a desk like everyone else. But the Doctor does not take to the idea.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Kudos: 8





	It's All About The Desk

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by sarkywoman's series 'Stuck on the Slow Path'. You don't need to read that to get this. However if you want to read it check it out on A Teaspoon and an Open Mind: https://www.whofic.com/series.php?seriesid=1169

The Doctor lolled about at his desk. Yes, Jack had actually assigned him a desk, despite his protest. When the Doctor had tried to go to his co-workers for aid, Gwen and Tosh had thought it was 'cute', Owen didn't care as long as he didn't walk in on them having sex on the bloody thing (he had grumbled something about not wanting to die of fright _too_ ), and Ianto just gave him a smile and handed him some coffee.  
  
He stared up at the ceiling as he tried to balance a pencil on his nose. 10 months. He had been stranded on Earth for 10 _long_ months. Getting a desk at Torchwood just seemed to solidify his permanent place on this planet. It wasn't that he didn't like Earth; the humans were his favorite race after all. But it made him feel so melancholy every time he went to his warped TARDIS, knowing every day, no, every second of every hour his TARDIS was still in the twisted state the Master put her in was a second longer he was forced to be on this planet.  
  
Not that living on Earth was all that bad. After all, he had Jack.  
  
The Doctor jumped, sending the pencil flying as he heard a loud thud of an object dropping on his desk. The Time Lord glared up at the owner of the object.  
  
"Jack, what are you doing?" His eyes lowered to the object. It was a red box with… he counted quickly, 25 tiny doors. "And what is _that_?"  
  
Jack sat on the Doctor's desk and waved his hands over the box in a ta-da fashion. "Isn't it great?" He smiled that huge 'Jack' smile.  
  
The Time Lord gave him an exasperated look. "What," he said slowly sounding out every syllable," is it?"  
  
"It's an adult advent calendar."  
  
The Doctor narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Adult?"  
  
"Yeah!" Jack yelled enthusiastically. "Open the first door and see what today's advent is!" When it was evident that the Doctor wasn't going to budge, Jack went ahead and opened the first tiny door and handed him a tube.  
  
He put on his spectacles and read the label "Edible Body Paint, Flavor: Chocolate, Get in touch with your Artistic Side…" The Doctor stared straight into his lover's begging eyes. "No."  
  
Jack pouted. "Oh come on, Doc. It'll be so much fun—"  
  
"And your idea of 'fun' can be a bit frightening."  
  
"But… but…" Jack's voice was desperate now, the Doctor could tell he had already won the argument. "There's edible underwear, love dice, handcuffs… There's a 10 inch double sided dildo for Christmas, Doc!"  
  
"Ahem."  
  
They both turned to see the rest of the team standing nearby, faces ranging from embarrassment to annoyance.  
  
"That was a weak sales pitch, Jack," Ianto stated, grinning ear-to-ear. Toshiko flushed a shade of deeper red and Ianto gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Owen just shook his head, but the Doctor was pretty sure what he was thinking.  
  
"I think it's time," Gwen ordered, hands on her hips, "that the Doctor be decommissioned. No more desk."  
  
Jack stood up to his full height. "Hey, who's in—"  
  
"Uh, looks like it might be me if you spend all your time having sex o'clock with the Doctor and his new desk." Gwen's lips were pursed. She was in her zone.  
  
Jack looked from Gwen to the Doctor, and the Doctor pouted, knowing full well that Jack could not resist the pout. "I never did like the desk anyway, Jack."  
  
He watched as his lover held his chin high in the air. "New orders. Doctor, no desk for you. Sorry, but an order is an order."  
  
The Doctor smiled. Yes, it was moments like these that he appreciated being stuck on the slow path.


End file.
